troubleshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Kylie Zu
Kylie Zu is the seventh employee of Albus's company. She wields 2 Cube shaped Drones called 'Mono and Vivi' and has a short range attack range compared to Gunman class and can provide both support or offensive. Personality Kylie is serious and brilliant as shown that she got a Meister title in a relative young age. She's taught to be a leader since young age as she's dictacted to be the Nine Dragon's by her own mother. Background Kylie was born in East Alliance. She was the leader of Nine Dragon branch, the White Dragon. Ryo and Shotaro are her former attendant which later on opened a sushi restaurant together after she's inactive as the White Dragon leader. It's unknown why Giselle is hostile to Kylie but most likely, Giselle knows that the game of Carp has been started and worried that it will endangers Albus and the company members. Only Giselle and Heixing knows that Kylie is the inactive leader of White Dragon. Combat In battle, Kylie uses 'Mono and Vivi' as weapon. 2 Floating Cubes that allowing her to do whatever she wanted from supporting, scanning, attacking, self defense, aiding mobility and hacking. Mono and Vivi has 2 types. * ATK base which provides higher ATK, less ESP and better accuracy. * ESP base which provides higher ESP, less ATK and better critical chance. Kylie has a limited amount of Protocols which she can use to turn the tide of battle. She's pretty well balanced in both offense and support. She can summon Machine or Hack machine and take over their control. Kylie only can summon and control one machine at a time however with Multi Process Unit, she gains an extra control to allowing her to control 2 machines. Pros * Basic attack is quite strong especially versus exposed enemies. In this case she will always deal exposed bonus damage to Machine and Beast. Basic attack is also has a balanced ESP and ATK scaling. * Access to Scholar mastery and set to augment her stats such as hit, critical chance, crit damage, block and dodge. * Can recover negative debuff every turn with Scholar set. * Offensive Protocols can deal different damage which can be useful in dealing with different type of enemies. Physical type is more ATK scaling while Elemental type is more ESP scaling. * Good in controlling enemies and even can create decoy to distract enemies into attacking the decoy * Can take advantage with Bleeding as her attack can cause Bleed * Can summon Drones with Multi Processing Unit, she can summon 2 Drones * Drones can be used to Support Fire, using Rifle type the Drones can break heavy armored targets like Bicrons in a very quick time. * Drones can revive dead party member then allowing them to take immediate action * Drones can be fitted with beneficial Aura like Information Confusion which makes Machine enemy ignores those within the Aura effect * Can hack enemy's machine enemies into her control * Her offensive Overcharge is incredibly broken as it deals very strong damage and hits multiple time * Her support Overcharge allows her to use all Protocols for 3 turns and costs 0 protocol even the other Overcharge Protocol can be used if she managed to regain 100 SP. Cons * Drones attack is quite weak compared to Bicrons * Drones reaction attack is very vulnerable to Auto Dodging Reaction Module * Equipping Multi Processing Unit, disallows her to carry grenades * She's not really durable as she can die under heavy fire or surrounded by melee combatants * Protocols has limited amount of usage * If Kylie dies, her Drone will automaticly unsummoned * Drone's module requires many resources to made * Drone's parts also requires many resources to made Scholar Kylie's basic class. Good with ranged attacks, not very good in direct confrontation. Provides Scholar masteries upon recruiting Kylie. She starts as an Engineer which means its very unlikely to change her back to Scholar class as she's already level 16 Scholar. Engineer (Advanced) Kylie's default class. Engineer is more focused on augmenting Drone's performance and increasing the max amount of Protocols. Engineer also allows Kylie to use 2 Gears at the same time, so she can use Multi Process Unit and a grenade or another gear. Pros * With proper set, Drone's reaction shots delay are lessened * Drones performance are more powerful especially against other Machine * With proper set, Drones gets more material from destroying robot enemies * Very good vigor management as her abilities will cost less vigor * Consecutive attack allowed her to attack with the same ability twice * Good block rate especially with Reactive Matrix * Kylie's drone will attack enemies that attacked her which can trigger Fire Support of each Drone * Can Armor Break enemies and penetrate a portion of Armor/Resistance Cons * Low vigor cost for abilities means without Roar of Victory her SP generation will be very slow * No damage reduction at all * Lesser chance to hack boss robots * Long Delay after using protocols Hacker (Advanced) Hacker relies heavily on increasing self performance. As a Hacker, Kylie will be stronger as long she can maintain the high number of her available protocols. She also will be better in hacking as Hacker masteries provides strong bonus in hacking chance. She can hack the Red Eye with relative high chance as a Hacker. Hacker Kylie however is noticeably more powerful for Human enemies in term of killing them without usage of protocols while shrugging the damage taken from them to minimal due to Information Specialist defensive and offensive bonus. Pros * Higher defensive stat than Engineer * As long her Protocol is in high number, she gains a very high damage boost * As long her Protocol is in high number, she gains a very high block boost and damage reduction * Very high hit rate * Gains SP very quickly upon killing enemies * Can use Information Confusing Aura on herself which means she will almost ignored by the Machine enemies * Access to Thief masteries (Currently not many thief masteries yet) * With proper mastery, she will have her protocol AP cost reduced by 1 and delay reduced by the amount of currently equipped Hacker & Scholar masteries. * Can refill all protocols immediately Cons * Its very vital to conserve Protocol usage as Hacker, in this case Hacker Kylie is more likely better in using Administrator Protocol which means she will lost her access to her only Area of Effect Attack * Reboot only can be done once a battle * The more protocol she use, the weaker she will be * Drones's AT can grow to hundreds as Hacker doesnot has any mastery to lower the reaction shot's cost, however Reinforcement Drone has a default mastery that allows it to take turn if AT is over 300 which means it can limit her drones choice to Reinforcement had the player wants stronger Kylie but more mobile drones. * Drone's performance isnt great compared to Engineer Abilities 'Personal Mastery' * Assistance Protocol - Protocols amount +2 * Fight against the fate - When receiving attack that leads to death, cancel that damage and activates Luck * Genius - Hack chance +20%, recover 1 Protocols upon successful Hack. Trivia * Ryo Ryuzaki and his brother Shotaro are Kylie's childhood friend and servant * Kylie's payment is currently the highest of all Albus's employee at 30 vils a mission * Kylie is pretty hostile towards Giselle but still cooperating each other well in combat * Kylie uses her Drones to aid her in jumping up or down, meanwhile the little and short Anne does not need aid at all * Kylie under Reactive Matrix Protocol will attack enemies that tries to attack her which can trigger the enemy's Auto Punishment however Kylie will attack first which will ended in a silly loop which will kill both enemies. * Kylie's mother name is Aska and there also exist a sword called Aska Blade. Category:Playable Character